Visitors In The Dark
by TheyAlwaysUseADagger
Summary: A one-shot teaser for a story to come (and in reference to one of my previous stories), although it will still be a while before it comes out. AU and rated T just in case.


**Wow! It's me, Dagger. Sorry I haven't been updating as much recently. I've been busy. I got some more character slots for An Unfortunate Fairytale (although apparently my email autocorrected some spellings, hence the fact that some are spelled wrong -.-) and getting Chanda Hahn's other books their own categories (hence why this is a crossover and why I have written a fanfiction for the Neverwood Chronicles). Trying to make sure those archives are able to be seen is taking up some of time, as I'd like to make sure it's well done.**

 **Anyways, as you will notice, this story is a crossover between An Unfortunate Fairytale and The Iron Butterfly. Why? Well, I guess you'll have to read and see. I will give you a hint though. This story does connect to one of my stories, so I'll be interested to see who reads this and if so, who catches the connection. So long as you know some of the basic facts in that story, you should be able to figure it out. c;**

* * *

 _Thaila's Point of View_

* * *

"Kael?" I shove my phone into my ear a bit harder, trying to get some sort of response. "You still there?"

I pull the phone away from my ear to check if the phone call is still going in. Sadly, it is. I'd rather have Kael hang up on me than have my phone malfunction like this. Frustrated, I slam my finger on the speaker button, and wait to see if that lets me here anything. Silence is the only thing that reaches my ears, just frustrating me further.

"Are you okay?" I ask, but it's rather pointless. I'm not getting any responses, so why am I still trying to get them? Even if Kael can hear me and is responding, I won't know. It'd be better to try and get him to communicate some other way. "Look, if you can hear me still, I'm hanging up because I can't hear you. Text me, okay?"

I hang up and then lock my phone before moving to shove it into my pocket. That's where I make my mistake. A person slams me to the ground behind, and I choke in surprise, watching my phone slide out of my grip and across the floor. I move to try and crawl over to it, but someone grabs my ankle and drags me along the floor further away from it. How this mysterious stranger has gotten into my house, I'm not sure, but since they've broken into my home, I have a feeling their intentions aren't good. If they weren't being so rough, I might think that it's Kael playing an elaborate prank, however this seems a bit extreme, even for him.

"Let me go!" I cry, wriggling to try and escape. It doesn't do me any good, but at least it makes me feel like I'm not just letting them win. It would be disgraceful for me to just let them drag me about without putting up any sort of fight. "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now." The voice responds, and I try to think if I recognize it from anywhere. Sadly, I don't, unless I've forgotten. The voice, sounding cold and cruel, makes me think that it would be hard to forget. "What's important is that I know who you are, Thaila."

"How do you know who I am?" Giving up on escaping, at least for now, I try to turn so that I can get a look at who is dragging me. However, I'm at such an odd angle that I can't. I stop trying, deciding that perhaps it's better to try and get them talking, so that they'll tell me who they are as we talk.

They chuckle. "Once again, that's not important. However, _you_ are important." I really don't like the way they say that.

"And why is that?" I practically spit the words, getting angrier and angrier by the minute at the fact that I'm getting more questions and no answers from this person.

I can almost hear the grin in this person's voice. "Oh, there are so many reasons. Firstly, you'd be worth quite a bit of money if we wanted to hold you for ransom. Your family's gang-" Gang? What the heck is that supposed to mean? "-is quite powerful and rich, but I'm sure you know that."

I shake my head furiously, almost positive that they are making things up. "No, I don't!"

They continue as if I didn't speak, and then suddenly drop my leg so that it hits the ground. "Secondly, you have two quite powerful guys interested in gaining your sole attention, don't you?" I shut my mouth firmly, determined not to speak. "Do you know anything about their backgrounds?"

I almost try to crawl away, partly because of the question and partly because they're not holding onto me anymore, but then I decide against it. They'll be expecting it right now. If I'm patient, there will be a better opportunity to get away, and I'll actually stand a chance when it occurs.

"What does it matter?" I ask, trying to sound spiteful but instead coming across as confused. What do their backgrounds have to do with this?

They laugh again, and I wish I could see their face so I could punch them. "I bet I can guess what they told you. School trips? Government jobs? I'm sure they've got quite a few different excuses they can use to cover up their assassination work."

I nearly choke again, not even registering that we haven't made very much progress across the room at first. " _Excuse_ me?" Once I've made my skeptical yet confused question, hoping that this time I'll get an answer, I realize that this person seems to have dropped me just so that they can talk, which is good. That means that I can waste time till someone either shows up or till I can figure out a way out.

"Ah, so I was correct in guessing that Kael and Joss wouldn't tell you about their jobs for Grimm." I cringe inwardly at the comments. What is Grimm? What does he mean, 'assassination work?' "Did either of them ever introduce you to a certain Wilhelmina?"

This time, I actually do know what they're talking about, but I'm not about to give that away. They'll probably believe if I say no, and so I do. "Who the heck is that?" That girl wasn't necessarily my favorite person, but based on how this attacker is acting, I doubt they want to see her to have a friendly chat, and I would never wish this experience on Wilhelmina, despite not seeing eye to eye with her on everything.

The person swears under their breath, and I take the moment to look at my phone which is far enough a way that it's hard to see. It's then that I notice the text notification on the screen, although it's hard for me to recognize it for that. It's possible that it's actually a missed call. However, I don't even care what it is or who it's from. If I can reach the phone and respond, or even just call so that someone can hear what's going on, I can hope someone - probably whoever is contacting me - will come. I try to drag myself forward, only for the attacker steps on my leg. I cry out, more from surprise and frustration than pain since they don't seem to be applying much pressure, and once again have to deal with this person - who is probably a kindapper - and their laughter.

Finally, I manage to get myself at an angle so that I can see the person who has come into my house and come after me. It's a guy, which I was guessing, although I didn't want to assume anything. You never know these days. He's tall, with black hair and blue eyes, and I try to think I've ever seen him before. The characteristics, however, do not ring a bell. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, it'd be nice to have more information on him. On the other hand, it's probably better not to have someone familiar kidnapping me.

"Who _are_ you?" I ask again, struggling desperately for some scrap of information that could maybe be used in some fashion to benefit me. I doubt a name will help much, but at least it's better than grasping at random straws.

He smirks at me, and I wish the earth could swallow me whole to get me out from under his gaze now that I can actually see his face. "I'm Teague. Now, let's get you out of here before anyone comes searching for you. There's no doubt in my mind that Kael will start to figure out what I did if he hasn't one so already, and even if he hasn't, he's probably on his way here anyways. Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll see him very soon."

That doesn't sound good. I open my mouth to try and get some clue - _any_ clue, really - only to be kicked in the head. My vision spins a little, and I can feel him tying my hands and feet. Due to the kick to head, I don't have the ability to try any tricks to loosen the bonds, and so there's not much I can do to fight as he moves on to muffle and blindfold me. In fact, I'm completely helpless and at this mysterious Teague's mercy.

The biggest shock is whenever he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder - at least, I think that's what's done - as if I weigh nothing. What is this guy?

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? I know it's kind of short for me, but it's supposed to be. It's more of a teaser for something to come - although it still will be a while before it comes - than anything else. c; Any idea which story this connects to? What did you think of Teague's appearance? Did you think it was him, if you guessed what this is referencing/who I might incorporate from An Unfortunate Fairytale? Sorry if you didn't necessarily like my writing of Thaila, however, this _is_ AU, so it is a little different. :c However, I hope you guys did like it!  
**

 **Please leave a review, and if you like my writing and haven't read it before, it'd be amazing if you checked out some of my other stuff. ^-^**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **~ Dagger**


End file.
